Transcended Natural Five Stars
Transcending a Natural Five Star is considered the hardest and most praised achievement in Summoners War. It requires hard work and extraordinary luck, and can be gained by any player at any level if they have a natural five star. Transcendance Natural Five Stars do not gain a stat increase, however, their skill sets do get improved, aswell as their appearance. So far, The Sea Emperors and the Oracles have been released. Sea Emperors Skill that are improved: WIND SEA EMPEROR (TRITON) Skill 3: Mega Tsunami 440%: Attacks all enemies with a massive tidal wave, removing all beneficial effects on the enemies and decreases the Attack Bar of each enemy by 25%. (Reusable in 6 turns) Transcends to: Skill 3: Mega Tsunami (T) 470%: Attacks all enemies with a massive tidal wave, removing all beneficial effects on the enemies and decreases the Attack Bar of each enemy by 40%. In addition, you will silence them for 1 turn. The enemies under the Silence Effect won't be able to use skills with cooldown time excluding the passive skills. (Reusable in 6 turns) WATER SEA EMPEROR (POSEIDON) Skill 3: Maelstrom 530%: Attacks all enemies decreasing their Attack bars to zero, and slowing down their Attack Speed for 2 turns. (Reusable in 5 turns) Transcends to: Skill 3: Maelstrom (T) 550%: Attacks all enemies decreasing their Attack bars to zero, and slowing down their Attack Speed and inflicting a Glancing Effect for 2 turns. (Reusable in 5 turns) FIRE SEA EMPEROR (Okeanos) Skill 3: Rain of Stones x (4 ~ 6): Attacks the enemy multiple times with flaming meteoroids with each attack having a 25% chance to stun the target for 1 turn. Your attack bar will be recovered by 25% for each enemy stunned by this attack. (Reusable in 5 turns) Transcends to: Skill 3: Rain of Stones (T) x (4 ~ 6): Attacks the enemy multiple times with flaming meteoroids with each attack having a 25% chance to stun the target for 1 turn. Your attack bar will be recovered by 25% for each enemy stunned by this attack. If you regain the full attack bar, this skill we become instantly reusable. (Reusable in 5 turns) LIGHT SEA EMPEROR (PONTOS) Skill 3: Holy Ground: Removes all harmful effects on all allies and grants them Immunity and Invincibility for 1 turn. (Reusable in 6 turns) Transcends to: Skill 3: Holy Ground (T): Removes all harmful effects on all allies and grants them Immunity and Invincibility for 2 turns. (Reusable in 6 turns) DARK SEA EMPEROR (MANANNAN) Skill 3: King of the Ruins (Passive): Attacks deal 50% increased damage on enemies that are under harmful effects. Also, attacks will deal 50% increased damage on enemies that do not have any beneficial effects. Effect Transcends to: Skill 3: King of the Ruins (T) (Passive): Attacks deal 75% increased damage on enemies that are under harmful effects. Also, attacks will deal 75% increased damage on enemies that do not have any beneficial effects. Effect Oracles FIRE ORACLE (JUNO): Skill 3: Loss of Cause and Effect (Passive): Removes the harmful effects if you start the turn with 2 or more harmful effects. Recovers your HP by 15% and the HP of your allies by 10% for each removed harmful effect. (Automatic Effect) Transcends to: Skill 3: Loss of Cause and Effect (T) (Passive): Removes the harmful effects instantly if you are inflicted with 2 or more harmful effects. Recovers your HP by 20% and the HP of your allies by 15% for each removed harmful effect. (Automatic Effect) WATER ORACLE (PRAHA) Skill 3: Daydream: Recovers the HP of all allies by 50% by putting yourself to sleep for 1 turn. (Reusable in 6 turns) Transcends to: Skill 3: Daydream (T): Recovers the HP of all allies by 50% and puts the target enemy to sleep for 1 turn. (Reusable in 6 turns) WIND ORACLE (SEARA) Skill 3: Promised Time 400%: Attacks all enemies and detonates all bomb effects on them, instantly dealing the bomb damage to the targets. (Reusable in 7 turns) Transcends to: Skill 3: Promised Time (T) 450%: Attacks all enemies and detonates all bomb effects on them, instantly dealing the bomb damage to the targets and also detonates continous damage effects instantly. (Reusable in 7 turns)